Dipper Fresh Studios
Dipper Fresh Studios 'was a British-American and Robloxian television and movie company that was founded in January 2, 2015 by DragonDipperBlossom and TheMagRblx. The company is notable about its produced shows for their channels (including RMC and RMC2) such as Mavericks, DipperTheWoo, and Dragon. On August 4, 2016, Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions were fully merged and formed into a newly entertainment entity, Dipper Fresh Entertainment. History Before DFS (2009 - 2014) Around the year 2009, DragonDipperBlossom had created a production company named '''GabJul Productions '(short for '''Gabriel '''and '''Julian) two years before he joined Roblox. GabJul only produced for family-home-videos of Dragon's family and himself. In the year 2011, when Dragon joined Roblox (back then dragonfruit348), he continued to use GabJul Productions at time it was still used for his family. Then on November 2012, GabJul Productions created it's first subsidiary called Julian Alvarez's Videos (now JulianStickMan). JAV was responsible for producing it's first ROBLOX-produced called Dragonfruit348's Walking Life in Robloxia which lasted for two seasons and 30 episodes (from November 16, 2012 to April or May 2013). Then during the year 2013, GabJul Productions was struggling to bring reviews from their latest show, which was the main reason why DWLIR '''was cancelled, then it recieved negative reviews and lack of ratings which also lead to the cancellation. Finally in April 1, 2014, Dragon joined a group called '''RBC Network which was owned by TheMagRblx , in September 21, 2014, DragonDipperBlossom announced that after five years of producing shows for GabJul Productions, it renamed its self to The Big Dipper Productions. But in October 12, 2014, they renamed again to ''Dragon Dipper Productions ''due to copyright infringement. While DDP was in its early days, DragonDipper met MichaelIsGr8 and buddbudd222 (IRL name: Buddy Guarino), after visiting Mich's main place (known as ROBLOX TV Studios) while Michael was in that place. In November 23, 2014, RTVS had acquired Dragon Dipper Productions due to the fact that it needed a self-esteem company to own the production company. But four days later, On November 27, 2014 the day that Roblox Movie Channel (better known as RMC) has launched, DDP splitted RTVS after an agreement with RTV Networks to stop being evil and let the channel be in a television service named roTV. Current History of DFS Shortly before Dipper Fresh Studios was founded, on December 31, 2014 (New Years Eve) while trying to make a new name or new company for DDP due to recent controversies over BenzBot, MichaelIsGr8, and buddbudd222. The word "Dipper Fresh" actually came from TheMagRblx when he proclaimes "dope fresh" which is a word used by BF vs GF on youtube (also known as Prank VS Prank), and then he proclaimed the word "Dipper Fresh". Then on January 2, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios was finally founded by DragonDipperBlossom and TheMagRblx on that day. Following the founding of DFS, another company was created at the same day which is the now-defunct RMC Holdings, RMCH only lasted for about three months until its closure in April 11, 2015. In April 11, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios had merged both RMC Holdings and RMC Productions to transform DFS into a major company since its founding in January 2015. On April 27, 2015, former co-owner Justin0614lee had stepped down DFS after TheMagRblx became co-owner of DFS since he co-founded the company. On August 17, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios announced that they had began it's restructuring process, which led to the founding of Polyhedron Communications. Category:Defunct